goshibitofandomcom-20200213-history
Shirotora
Shirotora (also known as "Lady Death") is the only female Goshibito swordsman. She originated from Nishi Empire. Like the other members of the group she served as Tengoku family's personal guard. Appearance Shirotora is a tall woman (taller than the rest of the Goshibito, excluding Shouga) with dark purple hair and green eyes. Her hair is often seen covering her right eye and behind her left ear. She is often seen wearing loose long-coats. Shirotora is introduced in a loose light green coat with white throusers and dark green leg bands and a dark green sash. She also wears a harness with her swords attached to her back. History Early Years Shirotora was born in south Nishi Empire at year 1381''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/141/ In 1389 Shirotora was 9 years old, which makes 1381 her birth year.. She lived in a Nishi village near the Azuma border with her parents and her sister, Kurotora. At the age of 8 she witnessed her parents argue and ran from her home''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/143/. Unknowlingly, she crossed the broder and was found by a local thief, Miyamoto Hayabusa. After Shirotora felt asleep, Hayabusa took her back to her village in Nishi. When the bandit leader, in front of Shirotora's house, heard her fathets complain on his daughters, Hayabusa decided to take Shirotora with her, and raise her as her own child''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/155/''. .|left]] While being 12 years old, Shirotora recived from Hayabusa her first own sword. Shirotora asked her foster mother to take her with the bandit group for an ambush, on which Hayabusa agreed''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/166. While running from an attacker, Shirotora triped on the ground and was saved from the attacker by Miyamoto. When looking closely on the place where she felt, Shirotora found in the ground two swords - Aofutago. Hayabusa promissed her to teach her two swords style''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/182/''. At year 1399, 18 years old Shirotora sits next to heavly injured Hayabusa shortly after encountering the Royal Swordsmen. Dying Hayabusa asks 'Tora-chan' not to be sad so often on which she promises to do. After Hayabusa past away Shirotora orders the remains of Miyamoto's group becoming the new leader. Goshibito period Some time after Shirotora met Taka, Usagi and Allman and decided to join them. The team became a well known group in the Royal Swordsman army. After the group was promoted and became Tengoku Kuma's guards, Shirotora befriended with Emperor's daughter, Nashi. Shirotora and Nashi became very close. At one point 'Lady Death' wanted to teach Nashi swordsmanship, much to Taka's disaproval''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/130/''. The Night of Betrayal When the team was coming back from a mission, they witnessed the betrayal of the Palace swords. Shirotora and Daikon were ordered to go for Nashi''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/58/'', but instead of her they found Emperor Kuma looking for Nashi in her room''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/79/''. After evacuating from the palace and the team's split, Shirotora returned to her 'home' in Yasai. Five years later Shirotora encountered Taka and Nashi when the two was looking for her in Yasai woods. After deciding the next destination in their Goshibito gathering the group faced Akame, the captain of Usagi's Palace Swords''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/86/''. Shirotora using her special abillities defeated Akame and the group headed to the next Goshibito, Allman. Nikukyuh The group, while on their way to Allman spoted two bounty hunters send by Usagi, which, apearantly also came here for Allman. The group ran after the bounty hunters, but Shirotora left the chase to go look for the next Goshibito''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/205''. One of the hunters, Domino, went after her. After a while she found Allman in a alleyway''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/232''. Soon after Domino also found her and Allman''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/233''. Of screen Allman defeats Domino while Shirotora tried to catch up with the too. She eventualy reunites with Taka and Nashi, while Allman and Sankawa fought each other. After the fight ended the group fleed before the arrival of the Royal Swordsmen''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/275/''. Kashmir Polk On their way to Fort Kiba Shirotora with Taka, Allman and Nashi encounters Kashmir Polk, a bounty hunter from the Eagle Kingdom, hired by Usagi. Shirotora rushed on the opponent but eventaly lost, she was immediately saved by Taka from being finished''Chapter 25 "Kashmir". After Nashi knocked out Kashmir, Shirotora moved on with the restChapter 29 "Shock". Fort Kiba After noticing some Royal Swordsmen the group sneaked to Kiba by the woods only to find out that the army of General Tetsushin is in the fortPage 3110. After Taka comes up with a plan, Shirotora stays back with Taka and watches the situation in the village form a distanceChapter 33 "Tetsushin". Family and Relatives Before running to Azuma, Shirotora lived with her family: * Unknown Mother * Unknown Father * Kurotora - her sister After she ran, she was raised by a bandit Miyamoto Hayabusa, which acted for her as an adoptive mother. When Shirotora (with the other Goshibito) became Tengoku Kuma's personal guard she became a close friend with the Emperor's daughter, Tengoku Nashi, with a sister-like relationship. Strenght Shirotora is a user of Gaia-type magic called 'Ghostman'http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/106/''. It allows her to phase through objects, avoiding physical damage, although a high ishi level user is able to avoid this abillity. She has a high skill in two swords style. Swords Shirotora is seen wielding an ancient sword called 'Aofutago', which actually is a double sword. It allows her to multiply on the battlefield. Shirotora found the sword when she was 12 years old in Yasai woods. Fights * Shirotora vs. Hayabusa (multiple times/trainings). * Shirotora vs. Akame (won). * Shirotora vs. Kashmir Polk (lose). Others * Her name can be translated as 'White tiger'. * Shirotora is the first character in the series which magic powers and sword's abillity are explained. Also, she is the first skilled female swordsman to appear in the series. References Category:Azuma inhabitants Category:Nishi inhabitants Category:Swordsmen Category:Goshibito Category:Ancient Swords Users Category:Characters Category:Former Royal Swordsmen